


Волшебник

by Fiabilis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiabilis/pseuds/Fiabilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды к Дино пришел Мукуро</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волшебник

**Author's Note:**

> БП

Сад за окном стремительно выцветал. Сочная зеленая листва тускнела на глазах, словно кто-то высасывал из нее жизнь. Цветы поникли все и разом, от вида их пожухлых венчиков тут же повеяло тоской и запустением. Поблекло даже море, будто со всего окружающего мира сдули фальшивые яркие краски, и его истинная сущность оголилась, предстала без всяких прикрас. Дино нервно постучал пальцем по подоконнику и негромко произнес:

– Пропустите.

Позади послышалось движение – Ромарио побежал передать остальным политику действий: не препятствовать, не досматривать, не нарываться. Приказ был совершенно бессмысленным. Дино здраво полагал, что удержать иллюзиониста от вторжения не сумел бы никто, но сохранять видимость контроля – хорошая стратегия. Синяя макушка Мукуро у ворот – все, что Дино мог видеть из окна – оживляла цветовую гамму, вплетала в окружающую действительность элемент безумия. Дино, невозможный консерватор в некоторых вещах и просто сын своего отца, решительно не понимал, как можно заниматься серьезными делами, когда партнеры бессознательно вспоминают деревню смурфов, стоит тебе возникнуть на пороге. Итальянская мафия всегда тяготела к традиционному, незыблемая, как вечный Рим. И Дино не был исключением, подчиняясь негласным правилам о достойном виде. Лет в двадцать ему, конечно, хотелось другого, но время берет свое – на третьем десятке понимание красоты в местном представлении настигло и его. Баланс между нарочитой простотой и роскошью окончательно устоялся. Дино привык жить на широкую ногу и питал слабость к дорогим игрушкам, будь то машины, лошади, редкости или даже люди – одно время Дино ради статуса держал под Венецией самый дорогой бордель в Европе.

Вилла Каваллоне стояла на самом берегу, ближе не придумаешь, на небольшом возвышении. Белая, как любили строить на юге Италии и как нравилось самому Дино, обвитая плющом и полудиким виноградом, с большой террасой на втором этаже, с белым газебо у бассейна, устроенного прямо на пологой крыше. Там было приятно сидеть по ночам, глядя на море, отмахиваясь от вездесущих мотыльков с жирными бархатистыми тельцами. Сейчас, правда, даже белые стены казались припорошенными пеплом – так Мукуро заявлял о себе. Своеобразная вежливость иллюзионистов, что-то сродни «я иду и не скрываюсь, даю тебе время подготовиться». Или, в случае Мукуро, скорее показное представление для всех присутствующих.

Рядом с дверью послышался голос. Ромарио учтиво говорил, что должен сообщить боссу о прибытии гостя, – Мукуро успел подняться и, видимо, стремился попасть в кабинет. Дино собрался.

Мукуро вошел с широкой обаятельной улыбкой радушного хозяина, будто это не он был здесь гостем. Прикрыл за собой дверь, прошагал под внимательным взглядом к окну – Дино пришлось посторониться, – высунулся по пояс, помахал кому-то из подчиненных и только затем обернулся.

– Я тебе нужен, – просто проговорил он, склонив голову набок. – Не знал, что ты такой собственник – таблички «Частные владения. Вход воспрещен» попались мне раз пятнадцать. Так и потянуло воспользоваться твоим морем и солнцем.  
Создалось отчетливое впечатление, что Мукуро заменил смешком окончание фразы, что-то вроде «и тобой самим».  
Дино вздохнул, неоправданно медленно прошел к своему столу, пригласительным жестом предложил Мукуро кресло напротив.

– Ты мне нужен, – повторил Дино, подсказывая, с какого места стоит начать, чтобы быть выслушанным.

– Я бы предположил болезненное отношение к личному пространству и легкую паранойю в зачатке, – невозмутимо продолжал Мукуро, развалившись в кресле. Он даже прикрыл глаза от удовольствия – Дино решил, что после Вендиче любые приятные ощущения вызывают у Мукуро живую реакцию, либо ему донельзя нравится рисоваться.

– Предположи еще крайнюю нетерпимость к незваным гостям, – посоветовал Дино, отводя взгляд. Было что-то нездоровое в том, чтобы разглядывать Мукуро, пока он не смотрит.

– Мне кажется, ты мне не рад, – посетовал Мукуро и глаза все же приоткрыл. Дино молча переплел руки на груди.

– Это очень закрытая поза, она свидетельствует о том, что слушать ты не готов, – Мукуро не собирался сдаваться. Кажется, он поставил своей целью раздражать Дино, пока тот не вспылит.

– А твоя пока характеризует мои кресла с самой выгодной стороны, но это никак не приближает нас к цели твоего визита.

– Если бы ты был более расположен к разговору, мне бы не приходилось заниматься твоей подготовкой.

Нет, положительно Мукуро был невыносим.

– Я думаю, ты уже достаточно подготовил всех в радиусе километра, – Дино бросил беглый взгляд на бесцветный пейзаж за окном.

– О, ты об этом, – Мукуро щелкнул пальцами, и краски мгновенно вернулись, словно настройки яркости вдруг выкрутили на максимум. Дино поморщился. Позер. Господи, какой же позер. Мукуро сидел как ни в чем не бывало, волосы горели ультрамарином четко в тон глазам, с такой неумеренной яркостью Мукуро было самое место в ночном клубе. Здесь же, в кабинете Дино, оформленном в самых классических тонах, он смотрелся неуместным инородным элементом. Дино сгреб со стола ручку и вертел в пальцах, подсознательно стараясь механической работой заглушить раздражение.

– Очень эффектно, – прозвучало устало. – Хватило бы телефонного звонка.  
– У тебя настолько плохо с фантазией?  
– У меня настолько плохо со временем.  
– Время придется найти, – Мукуро плавным провокационным движением закинул ногу на ногу и погладил пальцем подлокотник. – Наш маленький босс Тсунаёши передает тебе пламенный привет.  
– Я разговаривал с ним вчера, и ни о каких приветах в виде тебя речи не шло.  
– Он любит сюрпризы.  
– То есть ты не поставил его в известность.  
– Я немного форсировал события и предугадал развитие ситуации, только и всего.  
– Ну хватит. Что тебе надо? – Дино припечатал ручку ладонью к столешнице, придавая своему вопросу вес.  
– О! – оценил Мукуро и заулыбался самым безобразным образом, а затем продолжил трагичным тоном почти нараспев: – Дон Казамоника безвременно покинул нас в это темное время.

Об этих похоронах говорил весь мир. Колоссальность мероприятия поражала даже самые смелые умы. Взять только вертолет, летающий над центром Рима и разбрасывающий на провожающих в последний путь «короля» розовые лепестки. В церкви играла главная тема «Крестного отца», а гигантская фотография усопшего полностью закрыла алтарь. Конечно, дележка после ухода дона Казамоника предстояла неслабая, так что Мукуро просчитал верно и появился в самый подходящий момент, каковы бы ни были его планы.

– И?  
– И все, что касается оружия, будет проходить теперь через семью Вонгола. Милый Тсунаёши вырос, но так и не почувствовал вкус к удовольствиям, наркотики и девочки для него – слишком грязно, а оружие, которым люди станут убивать других людей, вполне подходит, – Мукуро развел руками, подчеркивая свое несогласие с таким раскладом. – Так что я отправляюсь с тобой на Лаго ди Проввиденца, ты же и сам туда собирался, такие дела решаются только с глазу на глаз.

– То есть я должен поверить тебе, прокатить до Акуилы, отдать выгодный бизнес в чужие руки и ничего не получить взамен? Ты шутишь.

– Ну почему же ничего, взамен ты получишь волшебника, – наглость Мукуро не знала границ, она уже заполонила собой всю комнату и грозила вырваться наружу каким-нибудь абсурдным требованием тирамису из лучшего ресторана Палермо. – Кто вообще сейчас работает без иллюзионистов, это же дурной тон.

От изумления по поводу величины самомнения у Дино даже вырвался смешок, но Мукуро решил поехать, и вряд ли отношение Дино к этому факту могло что-то изменить. Что помешает тому поехать следом, если Дино откажет? И почему, если дело настолько серьезное, не приехал сам Тсуна? Да и зачем, в конце концов, связываться с Казамоника через Каваллоне, когда тот же Занзас вечно торчит в Италии и ради положения семьи готов использовать любые средства? Дино ничего не понимал. Он разглядывал Мукуро, силясь осознать, что происходит в его голове, но наталкивался на непредвиденные препятствия: небрежно расстегнутую белую рубашку, обтягивающие джинсы – последний писк миланской городской моды и позор здравомыслящих людей, приталенный пиджак. И, конечно, этот адский цвет волос, слепящий глаза. Он просто выбивал из колеи не хуже «Крестного отца» в церкви, где Дино, конечно, присутствовал. Прочитать мысли любого разумного человека не составляло большого труда – Дино считал себя достаточно проницательным – все они подчинялись логике или, в крайнем случае, эмоциям, но Мукуро… с таким же успехом можно пытаться предугадать, какие карты распасует тебе бездушная программа. Действия Мукуро определялись его собственной логикой, и она была Дино неизвестна. Размазанные по сознанию мысли собирались в нечто, все больше напоминающее азарт, – и против этого у Дино средств не было, он всегда был падок на опасные азартные игры. Дино понятия не имел, зачем сегодня Мукуро пришел к нему, но внутри уже разгорался огонь предвкушения. Действовать следовало дипломатично и по ситуации.

– Ты приходишь ко мне и просишь что-то у меня. Но ты просишь без уважения, – процитировал Дино с улыбкой, разряжая напряженную атмосферу. Мукуро расплылся в ответной улыбке, кивнул, склонил голову к плечу и, понизив голос до томной хрипотцы, произнес:  
– Как я должен попросить?

***

Красный мустанг-кабриолет летел по автостраде пущенной стрелой. Дино словно вынырнул из глубин причинного океана, и легкие там, под толщей воды, разучились исполнять свои функции. Хриплый вдох насытил мозг кислородом, в глазах резко потемнело, разноцветные смазанные пятна окружающих машин замелькали с бешеной скоростью. Дино потерял ориентацию в пространстве и ударил по тормозам.

– Не бойся, – неожиданно властно шепнул Мукуро в самое ухо и выкрутил руль, возвращая машину на полосу. Вокруг нервно засигналили. Какого черта он должен бояться? – Ну же, возьми руль, я не могу вести отсюда за тебя.

Дино вцепился в руль, и это привело в чувство, перед глазами прояснилось. Скучная серая автострада вокруг, впереди маячит перекинутым через дорогу мостом привычный автогриль, судя по указателям, они только что проехали Авеццано и направляются в сторону Акуилы. Последнее, что помнил Дино, – разговор на собственной вилле, после чего – темнота. Он понятия не имел, как оказался здесь, на водительском сидении, в машине, судя по всему, уже отмотавшей несколько сотен километров от Палермо.

– Какого черта? Я ничего не…

– Сворачивай к автогрилю, у меня совсем затекла спина, тут так неудобно, – пожаловался Мукуро, ерзая на соседнем сидении. В голову тут же заструились воспоминания, будто прорвало плотину. Дино припомнил, как договорился с Мукуро, как выехал из Палермо, как тот окончательно отказался довольствоваться придорожными удобствами и затащил Дино в дорогущий отель в Салерно, а затем полночи рассказывал о своей любви к ночному морскому воздуху местному бармену. В довершение он загнал Дино на смотровую террасу, а там в случайном порядке называл все знакомые созвездия и заливал о висящей над пустыней молодой луне, похожей на оскал.  
Что-то было не так. Все было не так. Дино не мог найти ни одной зацепки, но что-то во всем этом так и кричало о фальши.

– Срочно кофе. Твой мустанг никуда не годится, если человек хочет поспать, – Мукуро выпорхнул из машины и, кажется, старательно игнорировал состояние Дино.  
Он нагнал Мукуро уже внутри автогриля, рядом с полками со всякой ерундой – так уж устроены эти забегаловки: не выпьешь кофе, пока не пройдешь по всему магазину, полному дорогой бесполезной ерунды.

– Что все это значит? Что здесь происходит? – Дино резко дернул Мукуро за локоть, принуждая повернуться.  
– Мы едем на Лаго ди Проввиденца, – отозвался Мукуро и схватил коробку с игрушечной железной дорогой. Упаковка обещала два тоннеля, какой-то невнятный вокзал и детально проработанный загородный дом почему-то с двумя маленькими курицами. Курицы Дино добили.  
– Положи.  
– Эй, я что, не могу купить себе игрушку, если мне приспичило? – обиделся Мукуро. – К твоему сведению, у меня было тяжелое детство.  
– Или мы сейчас расставляем точки над «i», или отсюда ты идешь пешком, – безапелляционно заявил Дино. Шутить настроения не было.  
– Кофе я могу выпить? – с вызовом ответил Мукуро, поставил коробку на место, дернул руку и тут же скрылся за поворотом в продуктовый отдел. Дино вздохнул и поплелся туда же, на висящие плотным рядом свиные окорока.

Мукуро обнаружился за стоячим столиком, с большой чашкой капучино и пузатой бомболоне с шоколадным кремом. Подходя ближе, Дино отметил, что волосы Мукуро изрядно потускнели и только слегка отливают синим, так что в худшем случае сейчас он напоминал обыкновенного представителя артистической среды, а в лучшем и вовсе не привлекал излишнего внимания.

– Так что здесь происходит? – начал Дино.  
– На тебя я тоже взял, – Мукуро ткнул длинным пальцем в чек, где, кроме прочего, значился оплаченный кофе. Все это начинало отдавать таким абсурдом, что Дино счел самым логичным взять чек и пойти к стойке, чтобы получить законную чашку кофе. Удивительно, но стало лучше, начинающаяся головная боль стихла и вернулась способность размышлять.

– Послушай, – Мукуро нарисовался рядом, притащив с собой блюдце с бомболоне, – не нужно так нервничать, я просто выключил тебя ненадолго, пока разговаривал по телефону. Видимо, немного перестарался. Неожиданные побочные эффекты, – он обезоруживающе улыбался, словно дело и вправду не стоило выеденного яйца. В воздухе повисло напряжение. Улыбка Мукуро дрогнула вероломством, добродушие замкнулось само на себя, расползаясь по лицу гримасой недовольства. Дино всем существом чувствовал, что Мукуро врет и сильно не желает развивать конфликт. Непонимание подстегивало и раздражало, гнало кровь по жилам с утроенной скоростью.  
– Что значит «выключил»? Какого черта ты вообще увязался за мной, у тебя же явно собственные мотивы. Дай мне хоть один аргумент, почему я не должен выкинуть тебя из машины.  
– Я думал, мы это уже обсудили. У Казамоника свой иллюзионист, и, честно говоря, я бы на его месте с такими способностями сгорел от стыда, но на тебя его хватит. Тебе нужна моя подстраховка, а мне нужно убедиться, что семья Казамоника хорошо поняла Вонголу.  
– С каких пор ты работаешь на Вонголу?  
– Когда я на нее не работал?

Разговор явно зашел в тупик. Дино не верил ни одному слову, но спорить не имело смысла. Мукуро не скажет ничего нового.

– Я больше не буду, – снова лучась улыбкой, заверил Мукуро, подняв правую руку в клятвенном жесте. – Стану разговаривать по телефону, только когда тебя нет поблизости. Теперь мы решили проблему?

– Мукуро, я тебя предупреждаю, – Дино с удовлетворением отметил, что улыбка несколько угасла: хотелось почувствовать контроль над ситуацией. Мукуро не возражал, всем видом демонстрировал полное внимание, – если хоть что-то пойдет не так благодаря тебе, я очень разозлюсь. И когда я разозлюсь, то, что от тебя останется, отправится прямиком к Вендиче.  
Дино действительно не шутил. Пламя Неба сильнее по умолчанию, и если смогли Бьякуран и Тсуна, он тоже справится, нужно только достаточно вывести его из себя, и скользкий Мукуро никуда не денется, покорится его воле.

– Как грубо, Дино, и это после всего, что я делаю. У тебя сейчас только два выхода: положиться на меня или на провидение. Но лучше на меня, – Мукуро лучился удовольствием от удачного каламбура. Ну да, «проввиденца», если отвлечься от названия и взглянуть на суть, означает «провидение». Дино сильно сомневался, что в каком-нибудь из миров положиться на Мукуро было бы лучшим решением, поэтому только покачал головой и пошел к выходу.

***

В горах шел крупный мокрый снег, занося и без того опасную крутую дорогу. Укрывал склоны и ютившиеся на них деревья, блестел до рези в глазах, бросался комьями в лобовое стекло. Дино проснулся, потому что прекратилось движение – Мукуро остановил машину.

– Дальше не проедем, – заключил он и покосился на Дино.  
– Откуда снег? – задал Дино самый логичный вопрос. Он совсем не помнил, когда заснул и по какой причине решил передать управление Мукуро.  
– Господи, почему я должен это знать. Может, у тебя в горах всегда идет снег, – Мукуро был явно раздражен.  
– Как это «у меня в горах»?  
– Забудь, – Мукуро устало потер глаза, словно вел машину уже целую вечность и изрядно утомился. Дино с удивлением обнаружил, что прекрасно помнит, как после очередного опасного маневра Дино они договорились, что ему стоит отдохнуть. И на этом сконцентрировались все его мысли, хотя что-то тревожно пульсировало на задворках.  
– Мы в паре километров, – Дино взглянул на навигатор. – Придется пешком.  
– У тебя что, нет цепей? – ужаснулся Мукуро.  
– А еще парашюта и лодки, если они вдруг тебе понадобятся. Идешь?  
– Нет, – Мукуро скрестил руки на груди, всем видом показывая, что не сдвинется с места.  
– Отлично. Сиди.

Спустя пару сотен шагов Дино услышал скрип снега позади – Мукуро быстро и явно недовольно нагонял его, сочтя лучшим вариантом присоединиться.  
– Я промерзну до костей и заболею, а затем затребую моральную компенсацию, отсужу у тебя половину виллы и стану устраивать по ночам приемы, – мстительно бросил он на ходу и очень резво припустил вперед. Теперь Дино приходилось его догонять.

Семья Казамоника гостей явно не ждала. Округлившиеся глаза охраны были лучшим тому свидетельством – два внезапных посетителя в сумерках, пришедшие пешком, да еще в вечер природных аномалий, не располагали к радушию. И если бы не вышедший из дома сын покойного дона, кто знает, как пришлось бы убеждать впустить их внутрь. Сына звали Витторио, точно как отца, старик позаботился о том, чтобы власть с его уходом плавно перетекла в руки продолжателя династии с минимумом изменений. Витторио был типичным папенькиным сынком, жаждущим поскорее овладеть созданной отцом империей. Дино он не нравился, но вариантов не было – он надеялся, Витторио скоро перерастет свой юношеский максимализм, насытится влиянием и успокоится.

– Дон Каваллоне? Какой приятный сюрприз, – по глазам было заметно, что сюрприз вовсе не приятный, но этикет требовал уважения.  
– Да-да, – Дино заулыбался в ответ. – Еще раз мои соболезнования по поводу вашего отца. Мне жаль беспокоить вас в такой момент, но дела, увы, не ждут. А это, кстати, мой… – Дино замолчал на полуслове, потому что Мукуро рядом не наблюдалось. Он просто исчез.  
– Что, простите? – Витторио настороженно огляделся по сторонам.  
– Ничего, ничего, очень долго добирался к вам, совершенно перепутались мысли, – Дино устало потер виски и, принимая приглашение, зашел в дом.  
Какого черта творит Мукуро, было неведомо, и это Дино очень не нравилось. Нельзя сказать, что он не ожидал чего-то такого. Вся суть их с Мукуро вояжа подразумевала неожиданные повороты, поездка должна была рано или поздно разродиться подобным событием, но все же поступок Мукуро пробил сейчас Дино внезапным ударом под дых. Это как раз иллюстрировало слова «если хоть что-то пойдет не так».

В светской беседе прошло с полчаса, когда явно неживое тело грузно вывалилось в гостиную, пересчитав собой ступени лестницы на второй этаж, и тем самым сильно поколебало установившееся было взаимопонимание.

Витторио вскочил, и на Дино защелкали со всех сторон взведенные курки.

– Сядь, – веско проговорил Дино, медленно разматывая кнут. И тут же: – Твою мать, я же просил, – Дино был уверен, что Мукуро его услышит. Второе тело, перевалившееся через перила и непоправимо испортившее падением стеклянный столик, Дино счел тому подтверждением.  
– Какого…  
– Помолчи, ты мешаешь, – отрывисто бросил Дино и прищурился, стараясь угадать, где скрывается Мукуро. Будет очень некстати вступать в бой без Ромарио, но ситуация разворачивалась таким образом, что вряд ли удастся пересидеть. Очевидно, у Мукуро были свои взгляды на процесс продуктивных переговоров, несколько жестче в плане методов. Дино собирался объяснить их неверность.  
Гостиная зарастала цветами. Буквально. Цветы пробивались сквозь стены, протыкали пол и свешивались с потолка. Бьякуран не прошел для Мукуро бесследно, раньше у него не наблюдалось такой обсессивной тяги к флоре. В этих импровизированных джунглях становилось сложно ориентироваться, еще немного, и по лианам запрыгают попугайчики, с Мукуро станется. Витторио все еще медлил, и это было отлично – за неимением других целей пули нашли бы Дино самой подходящей мишенью.

– Что вы стоите! – заорал наконец Витторио, будто услышал ход мыслей Дино, и тут же придушенно захрипел. Спустившийся сверху вьюнок – или что это там было, Дино не разбирался во флористике – оплел горло Витторио в мгновение ока и пополз вверх, будто где-то там цветочный паук решил спешно затянуть жертву в логово. Загрохотали нестройные выстрелы, но быстро стихли. Предположения были очевидны, Дино не стал даже проверять, остался ли хоть кто-нибудь в живых. Мукуро сработал профессионально и чисто, и эта благоухающая цветами чистота утопила вселенную Дино в черном океане поражения. Такого грандиозного провала собственных планов Дино не предусматривал. Необратимость вгрызлась в грудь ядовитыми клыками – Дино тяжело опустился в кресло. Ноздри жгло обилием запахов, легкие отказывались вдыхать эту безумную смесь. Кажется, у Дино открылась аллергия на какое-то тропическое растение – пришлось закрыть глаза. Дино надеялся, так иллюзия будет иметь меньший эффект, а еще просто не хотелось видеть Мукуро.

Согласно внутреннему ощущению, «если хоть что-то пойдет не так» должно было выглядеть куда более невинно, туда никак не вписывался полный дом трупов. От чудовищного несоответствия ожиданиям Дино просто сдулся, как шарик, утратил все силы и растекся по креслу, прикрыв ладонью глаза. В голове было темно и пусто, в груди – горячо, а от живота и ниже – холодно. В этом состоянии он пробыл минут двадцать, затем пришлось вернуться в реальность, потому что эта самая реальность заявила о себе разносящейся по пустому дому мелодией, игнорировать ее было невозможно.

– Non! Je ne regrette rien, – напевал Мукуро вместе с Эдит Пиаф и, судя по звукам, возился с телами в углу. Это было настолько безумно, что мозг Дино отказывался верить в происходящее. Но это никак не мешало звездному перформансу Мукуро, он упрямо продолжался, несмотря на то, что количество абсурда прорвало все кордоны и грозило выплеснуться из Дино прямо на пол. Его мутило, и все, чего хотелось, – оказаться где-нибудь очень далеко отсюда.

– Как зажечь этот дурацкий камин? – как-то капризно поинтересовался Мукуро, успевший, верно, намолчаться и теперь жаждущий внимания.  
– Ты больной, – выдохнул Дино едва слышно.  
– Нет абсолютно здоровых людей, – важно возвестил Мукуро и, наверное, даже поднял палец. Дино не открывал глаза, но живо нарисовал себе картину.  
– Ты вообще соображаешь, что натворил? И что теперь?  
– Только не надо драматизировать, Казамоника все равно собиралась зачистить и тебя, и Вонголу, и вообще всех, до кого дотянется. Мне это решение не нравилось, пришлось вступиться. А теперь… бизнес полностью твой. Чем ты недоволен?  
– Мой?! – Дино просто захлебнулся возмущением. Да он же не доедет даже до дома. Даже если ни одна живая душа не вышла отсюда и не успела подать сигнал тревоги, мафия быстро найдет того, кто сунулся в это осиное гнездо. Отследит по номеру машины, по джипиэс, по чему угодно! И нет, дело не в том, что все разом полезут на семью Каваллоне, дело в неписаных правилах, в позоре, который падет на семью по его милости. Только мелкие бандиты, не имеющие представления о чести, ведут себя подобным образом, серьезным итальянским кланам не пристало им уподобляться.

– Ну-ну, тебе нужно расслабиться, это очень острая реакция. Впрочем, могу поднять одного из этих ребят, выместишь на нем свою злость. Хочешь?  
Дино, почти поднявшийся с кресла, бессильно рухнул назад.  
– Пожалуйста, – он искренне желал, чтобы Мукуро сжалился, – скажи, что все это страшный сон.  
– Не могу, – с ноткой печали откликнулся Мукуро, присев на подлокотник – кресло скрипнуло под весом. – Но могу обещать, что на тебя не выйдут, если это тебя беспокоит.

Дино потер ладонями лицо и решил, что пора взять себя в руки, ничего другого просто не оставалось. На первый взгляд в доме все было идеально, даже разбившийся столик стоял нетронутым – Мукуро мастер своего дела, зачем только, интересно, он так заботливо прикрывал все иллюзиями. Неужели чтобы не тревожить тонкую организацию Дино? Ведь стоит им отсюда уехать, как иллюзия рассыплется, не станет же он держать ее вечно.

– Ты что, собираешься здесь заночевать? – поинтересовался Дино, пристально оглядывая каждый метр пространства – все было прекрасно, ни одного нарекания.  
– А ты предлагаешь спать в машине? У меня до сих пор болит спина, это бесчеловечно.

Дино сдался. Понятия Мукуро о человечности явно расходились со здравым смыслом, и никакие внушения не возымели бы эффекта.

Это был один из самых странных вечеров в его жизни. Среди искусно прикрытых иллюзией мертвецов, в доме, затерянном в горах, с Мукуро, улегшимся на пушистую шкуру прямо у камина, с Эдит Пиаф на фоне, большим поклонником которой оказался Мукуро. Дино глотал граппу и старался ни о чем не думать. Мысли все равно атаковали: лучше бы он взял с собой Сквало, того еще, конечно, безумца, но безумца предсказуемого и близкого. Мягкий неустойчивый свет пламени скакал по стенам, придавая дому уют, волосы Мукуро снова отдавали ядерным индиго, убаюкивающее тепло меховыми лапами накрывало комнату.

– Я не могу понять, – проговорил Дино, и дремлющий Мукуро приоткрыл один глаз, – зачем тебе здесь нужен был я? Ты мог бы просто прийти и сделать все в одиночку.  
– А как же компания? – возразил Мукуро.  
– Компания? – ошарашенно повторил Дино.  
– Ну да, что тебя так удивляет? Можешь считать, я слишком много времени провел взаперти и теперь наверстываю упущенное.

Возражений у Дино не было. Точнее, были, и очень много, но все они меркли перед невероятной логикой Мукуро, противопоставить ей было решительно нечего. Дино просто закрыл глаза и провалился в глубокий сон, как в яму.

***

Звезд было столько, что дух захватывало. Огромный звездный купол нависал над ними, грозя рухнуть на головы, и Дино признал, что оно того стоило. Мукуро затащил его сюда шантажом и нытьем, не успокаивался всю дорогу, пока Дино не сказал «да». Да, они заедут на побережье и заберутся на самую высокую смотровую площадку, откуда будет видно море и, выражаясь языком Мукуро, «потрясающе вдохновляющие пейзажи, без которых окружающая действительность будет серой и безжизненной, а вся поездка – бездарной, но что он, палермитанский конь, понимает в красоте». На последнее Дино почти обиделся. Кое-что он все же понимал – иначе бы Мукуро давно постигал преимущества передвижения на поездах.  
Где-то внизу шел праздник, обрывки музыки разносились по воздуху, побережье сплошь пестрело огнями, и где-то там, за ними, простирались километры воды. Теплый летний воздух и запах моря добавляли картине идиллических ноток.  
Мукуро убрал крышу кабриолета еще по дороге и то и дело привставал, чтобы ветер обдувал лицо. Дино было забавно наблюдать. Мукуро казался вырвавшимся на свободу подростком, и все, что произошло с ними раньше, будто случилось в другой жизни и не имело значения.  
Мукуро опустил сидение на максимум и улегся, уставившись в небо, Дино же просто чуть отодвинулся от руля.

– Почему из всего дня я помню только, как мы взбирались сюда?  
–Ты же проспал все время. Между прочим, я натер мозоль, так что ночью ведешь ты, – отозвался Мукуро самым естественным тоном, но что-то у Дино в голове упрямо не сходилось.

– Мукуро, если… – Дино не закончил, просто поперхнулся продолжением фразы, потому что Мукуро вдруг возник прямо у его лица и полез целоваться. Надо отдать ему должное, целовался он отменно. Дино совершенно машинально переложил руку ему на затылок и через минуту уже думать забыл о звездах и нестыковках. Взамен его сильно заинтересовали язык Мукуро и собственное сбитое дыхание. Снова нахлынуло ощущение нереальности, черная воронка где-то в области груди жадно всасывала в себя каждую мелочь наступающей ночи. Наверняка вверху и внизу, на каждом свободном плато расположились такие же машины с подростками, желающими потрахаться под луной, совсем как Дино. Господи, совсем как он.

Мукуро отпрянул и деловито занялся своими узкими брюками – избавиться от них было не так просто.

– Что ты делаешь? – глупее вопроса не придумать. Дино нервно облизнул губы и хихикнул над собой.

– Ты должен научиться преодолевать цензуру суперэго, чтобы не задавать дурацких вопросов. Я собираюсь переспать с тобой, чтобы снять напряжение последних дней и дезертировать перед лицом проблем, заменив их решение физической разрядкой.

– Ты что, начитался психологии для чайников? – Дино необходимо было говорить хоть что-нибудь, чтобы не раствориться в нигде, чтобы быть уверенным, что все это действительно происходит. Мукуро стащил с себя штаны. Оказалось, нижним бельем он сегодня (вчера и позавчера?) побрезговал. Этот факт живо отозвался у Дино в паху, куда Мукуро тут же потянулся, вжикнул молнией, потребовал привстать, все так быстро. Дино не успел заметить, как брюки очутились у щиколоток, а сам Мукуро, чертыхаясь, взобрался на Дино сверху, широко расставив колени и жалуясь на тесноту. Он вцепился в руль и оглянулся на Дино. Взгляд был совершенно дикий, такой, что Дино снова не смолчал.

– Зачем ты…

– Мой психотерапевт озабочен глубиной моих внутренних конфликтов и советует искать гармонию. Малыш Тсунаёши – слишком маленькое Небо для меня. Как думаешь, твои горизонты будут пошире?

Звучало еще безумнее, чем Эдит Пиаф в доме, полном мертвецов. А еще как-то невероятно, нечеловечески пошло, хотя Дино не мог сказать, в чем именно состоит эта пошлость. Видимо, ей был сам Мукуро, изогнувшийся темным силуэтом на фоне неба и сующий Дино в руки распакованный презерватив.

– Ты ходил к психотерапевту? – Дино не мог припомнить более нелепый разговор. Он судорожно раскатывал по члену резинку, так и норовившую свернуться обратно, второй рукой ощупывал вход.

– Нет, – отрезал Мукуро, и беседа рассыпалась, как пазл, мигом растеряв остатки осмысленности.

Вход оказался влажным и скользким, как если бы Мукуро подготовил себя заранее. Дино силился вспомнить, останавливались ли они хоть где-то в течение дня. Неужели Мукуро просто зашел в сортир и там, зная о своих планах на вечер, вставлял в себя пальцы, чтобы затем Дино смог… Эта мысль убивала все остальные, разносилась по рассудку ударной волной, отдавалась далекими взрывами внизу живота. Дино ничего уже не соображал и не мог противиться. Мукуро был хорош, оспаривать это он не смог бы даже в моменты, когда хотелось его убить.  
Он оттянул большим пальцем ягодицу Мукуро, приставил головку к анусу, нервно сглотнул и потянул Мукуро на себя. Мукуро согнулся, насколько позволяла поза, – тонкая рубашка, которую он так и не удосужился снять, облепила проступившие позвонки – и прерывисто беззвучно застонал, так, что наружу вырвалось только шипение. Этого хватило, чтобы Дино сорвался и резко двинул бедрами, вталкиваясь внутрь. Мукуро запрокинул голову – длинный хвост иссиня-черных волос хлестнул Дино по лицу – и выгнулся, подставляя зад. Дино жадно вцепился в бедра, разводя большими пальцами теперь обе ягодицы, чтобы смотреть, как член погружается внутрь и чтобы получалось глубже, и задал ритм.  
Он оказался для Мукуро крупноват, и это было охрененно – мышцы сжимали член так крепко, что Дино приходилось приостанавливаться, чтобы не кончить на первых же толчках. Кажется, Мукуро дрочил себе, но Дино отмечал это каким-то шестым чувством – основные пять были заняты. Дино не заметил, когда начал кричать – Мукуро делал что-то невероятное там, внутри себя. Дино казалось, ему одновременно отсасывают, дрочат и насаживаются до упора, требовательно и жадно. Мукуро он не слышал, все тонуло в собственных стонах и влажных шлепках, с которыми Мукуро опускался на него. Звезды плясали перед глазами, Дино жалел только, что не видит сейчас лицо Мукуро. Он поймал хвост, намотал на кулак, дернул на себя и ускорился. От протяжного «бля-ать» Мукуро воронка в груди разрослась и погребла под собой весь мир, вместе со звездным небом, накрывающим оргазмом и выглянувшей луной, посеребрившей глянцевые бока мустанга. Дино сбился с ритма и кончил, изливая глубоко в Мукуро все накопившееся напряжение. Мукуро конвульсивно забился в руках сразу же следом, вцепившись в руль и упершись в него лбом так, что клаксон рвано известил о его оргазме всю округу. Звук покатился вниз отколовшимся булыжником, Дино уткнулся Мукуро в спину и бессвязным движением губ выразил восторг.

– Сейчас сюда съедутся все любопытные, – лениво произнес Дино немного спустя, с паузами – дыхание еще не восстановилось.

– И никого не найдут, – Мукуро заерзал, заставляя член выскользнуть, и позволил себе откинуться назад, на грудь Дино.

– Действительно, – согласился Дино, опуская кресло и снова оказываясь под нависающим звездным куполом, о котором успел забыть, – только теперь вместе с Мукуро. Впрочем, уже минут через пять Мукуро пожаловался на холод и неудобство, прервав неторопливые мысли Дино о звездах наверху и нравственном законе внутри. Он неуклюже перелез на пассажирское сидение, успев удариться коленом о коробку передач и изложить свои мысли по поводу маленьких машин, закопошился в бардачке, побросав все ненужное Дино на колени, пока не наткнулся на пачку салфеток. И только тщательно вытершись и натянув свои немыслимые брюки, снова пришел в благостное состояние духа.

Вдалеке поднимался легкий дымок – кто-то жег костер или топил камин, в траве вокруг стрекотали сверчки и цикады, праздник внизу успел затихнуть. Дино аккуратно снял презерватив и зашвырнул подальше. Вдруг стало легко, так легко, как давно уже не было – пазл наконец сложился, отыскался недостающий кусок и встал на место. Будто чувственные удовольствия разворошили в Дино давно утерянные воспоминания, и под ними нашлось нечто важное, нечто, что не давало ему покоя все это время.

– Это иллюзия, верно? – Дино взглянул на Мукуро, тут же нахмурившего лоб.  
– Что именно?  
– Все это, с самого начала.  
– Не думал, что секс так влияет на твое воображение.

– Брось, Мукуро, я чувствую, пресловутая интуиция Неба. Заканчивай, – Дино улыбался. – Все это невозможно было бы объяснить. Я понял... теперь: ты наложил на мои воспоминания свои иллюзии. И потому в горах шел снег – я просто никогда не бывал там летом, старик Казамоника умер в августе, а на переговоры я отправился только зимой, я помню. Я же поехал туда один, правильно? И потому не помню ничего, кроме этих обрывков – тебя не было там со мной, ты просто не успел включить себя в каждый день, чтобы воспоминания стали сплошными. Что там случилось? Я не вернулся, так? Какая-нибудь дурацкая пуля угодила прямо мне в грудь, и теперь именно ты по какой-то причине пытаешься заменить мои воспоминания, завязать меня на себя, – Дино говорил на какой-то волне вдохновения, с чувством и удовольствием, слова лились сами, и с каждым становилось легче. Говорил и осознавал, что все – правда, каждое слово – правда. Болезненное, нездоровое чувство превосходства библейским откровением просачивалось в мир, ставя под сомнение его незыблемость. – А потом я должен буду войти за тобой в какую-нибудь дверь и проснуться на больничной койке под взволнованный ропот врачей. Я все чувствую, Мукуро, чувствую тебя в себе, и потому ничего не выйдет. Просто скажи мне правду.

Повисшее молчание прервалось далеким женским стоном – подростки где-то поблизости не теряли времени даром. Ситуация по шкале пафосности скакнула от эпической трагедии к бытовой драме.

– Как же ты достал, – устало проговорил Мукуро и глухо рассмеялся – его вечный характерный смех был, безусловно, нервной реакцией и проявлял себя как раз в такие моменты. С Мукуро сползала иллюзия, как позолота сходит с кольца. Первыми появились круги под глазами, лицо осунулось и побледнело, нездоровая худоба сразу бросилась в глаза. На шее обнаружился шрам – видимо, долгое время там стояла трубка. И только волосы упрямо светились ядерно-синим, ярким даже в темноте. Мир вокруг дрожал и шел волнами, но держался – все-таки Мукуро был хорош в своем деле. – Такие, как ты, не живут долго из-за своего невыносимого упрямства.

– Такие, как я, живут до самого дня своей смерти, – Дино повернулся к Мукуро. Брюки он так и не надел. Со стороны Мукуро, наверное, смотрелось странно, но самому Дино это не мешало. Его не оставляло ощущение сумасшедшей интимности происходящего – вряд ли кто-то видел Мукуро таким. У него почти получилось. Вот только «почти» не может считаться победой. Дино вдруг подумал, что Мукуро плохо воспринимает себя и действует, словно это совсем не его тело, словно он все еще в колбе и может менять образы по вкусу: не страшно, если кто-то заболеет, испортится, умрет. Это всего лишь тело, оно не имеет к нему отношения.

– Как считаешь, если твоей смертью стану я, может, тогда ты пойдешь за мной?  
– Может.

Мукуро потянулся рукой к глазам Дино и накрыл их ладонью. Дино еще некоторое время чувствовал тепло, а затем и оно растворилось, ушло в небытие, и ничего не пришло взамен. Дино пытался оглядеться, но встречал вокруг только ту же непроглядную тьму. Он совсем не чувствовал тела и то и дело проваливался в какое-то мутное забытье. Сквозь него пробивались голоса, иногда Дино их узнавал.

– Неужели ничего нельзя сделать? Ты же волшебник, – это явно Тсуна, и в его голосе – терпкие отчаянные ноты. И по-детски слепая вера в Мукуро. В то, что он может все, словно для этого Мукуро нужно только щелкнуть пальцами. Тсуна такой еще ребенок, даром что давно вырос, и Мукуро для него – непостижимый маг. Во всяком случае, в моменты отчаяния. Дино интуитивно понимал, будто Мукуро успел рассказать ему и это, что будь Дино хоть немного медиумом, Мукуро восстановил бы каждый поврежденный орган; но Дино не медиум. Даже чуть-чуть. Никаких способностей. Ни капли. И потому все, что Мукуро может сделать – войти в его сознание. Но тогда от самого Дино ничего не останется, его рассудок не пробьется наружу, и Дино станет просто очередным костюмом Мукуро из плоти. И потому Мукуро может только слепо шарить по его мыслям и искать зацепку, любой крючок, что вытянет его за собой. Все это было ясно Дино, но совсем не очевидно Тсуне. Дино стало его жаль, жаль настолько, что зазвенели какие-то датчики, и комната, судя по шуму, наполнилась людьми.

– Я не волшебник, – последнее, что услышал Дино, прежде чем над ним сомкнулся рот очередной жадной темной пропасти.

***

Сад за окном стремительно выцветал. Сочная зеленая листва тускнела на глазах, словно кто-то высасывал из нее жизнь. Цветы поникли все и разом, от вида их пожухлых венчиков тут же повеяло тоской и запустением. Поблекло даже море, будто со всего окружающего мира сдули фальшивые яркие краски, и его истинная сущность оголилась, предстала без всяких прикрас. Дино нервно постучал пальцем по подоконнику и негромко произнес:

– Пропустите.

Приказ не имел никакого смысла.


End file.
